


The Bookstore Pirate

by MryddinWilt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Christmas, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MryddinWilt/pseuds/MryddinWilt
Summary: It's Emma's first Christmas with Henry and she is desperate to find him the perfect gift. Which is how she ends up in a pirate themed bookstore talking to a complete stranger about the stress of gift giving. Captain Swan Modern AU that's kind of like a non-cursed AU. One-shot.





	

Emma wasn’t exactly panicked, she still had a month before Christmas, but she was worried about getting the right gift for Henry. So far nothing had felt right as she scoured the internet and the local Storybrooke stores. Probably because subconsciously she was trying to pack ten years worth of gift giving into one day.

Ruby had suggested she try The Pirate’s Cove Bookstore because the owner had the reputation for picking the perfect book just by looking at a person. And although Emma thought that unlikely she had still made time on her lunch break to check the place out. Located on a side street and tucked between a furniture store and a dance studio it’s small display window was filled by a model pirate ship with books cleverly showcased on it’s decks. Emma appreciated the commitment to the theme.

She pushed open the dark mahogany door only to practically run into somebody. She pulled up short of knocking into him. Because it was a him, a him dressed in tight dark jeans, a button-up shirt (that wasn’t entirely buttoned up), and a black leather vest. His hair was dark and his handsome face covered in facial hair that wasn’t quite a beard but more than a five o’clock shadow. Despite his smirk, or maybe because of it. Emma felt like he was trouble

“Sorry.” She mumbled and moved to let him pass by her.

“No worries, love. Can I help you?” Emma gave him a confused look and his smile grew causing her to wonder if she saw a small dimple. “I work here. So can I help you find something,” he clarified as he gestured to the store with what Emma was surprised to notice was not a hand but a silver hook–now that was commitment to a theme. 

“Oh. Right.” Emma gave her head a little shake stopping herself from thinking of dimples, and hooks, and unbuttoned shirts. She had to find something for Henry and it didn’t look like the owner was in. She glanced around at the store. “I’m just looking.”

“Alright. I’ll just be at the register if you need anything.” He gave her another smile and then walked away.

Emma felt relief that he wasn’t a pushy salesman and turned her attention from the strange clerk to the store itself. In keeping with the pirate theme the entire place was covered in dark wood paneling and decorated with various nautical touches. It was bigger than it appeared; the small entrance giving way to a spacious backroom. She wandered to the first shelf and frowned at the hand-lettered sign above it.

_For A Rainy Day_

The shelf was full of books of all sizes and genres; she shook her head and moved to the next one.

_Fascinating People_

This shelf included the expected biographies but also nonfiction books like Emma by Jane Austen and Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli. Emma checked her watch she didn’t have time to wander the entire store hoping for a shelf labeled “books for ten year-old boys who you gave up for adoption and really want to impress”. And even if there were she was pretty sure she would pick the wrong book. She needed the savant owner to just pick a book for her and take the burden of the decision away. She looked over at the clerk. He was leaning on the register appearing to be engrossed in a slim copy of “Captain’s Courageous”.

“Excuse me.” He pulled the book down so fast Emma was sure he had been watching and waiting for her to ask for help. “Do you know when the owner will be around?”

His eyebrow ticked up and he gave a little half bow. “Killian Jones, bookstore pirate, at your service, lass.”

“You’re the owner?” She couldn’t keep the incredulity from her voice. When she imagined a book store owner she thought of someone in beige grandpa sweaters with coffee stains on his shirt and maybe glasses that didn’t quite fit right. This guy looked more like a bartender or a musician.

He chuckled. “Technically Mr. Gold owns the building and I pay rent. But, yes, this is my shop.”

“You? You’re the guy that can pick the perfect book for anyone?”

Killian puffed out his chest “That is one of the many talents that I posses.” His voice was both cocky and laced with suggestion. Emma didn’t know if she should laugh or roll her eyes.

“In my experience men who brag about their talents are usually a disappointment.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well allow me to prove myself.” He practically sauntered from the counter. “I love a challenge.”

This time Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. “Alright. I need something for my– for a ten year-old boy” Emma still wasn’t comfortable referring to Henry as her son.

He nodded. “And what kind of kid is he?”

It’s a simple question but one Emma doesn’t feel she has a good answer for. She shrugged. “I don’t know he is mature for his age.” He gave her a look as if he thought she was being intentionally difficult.

“What are his interests?”

“He reads fairytales and has a really active imagination.”

Killian hummed and then turned on his heel and headed for the back of the store. She followed and did her best not to notice how well he filled out his jeans.

He stopped at a shelf labeled: _Warning: Adventure Between These Pages._

His hand danced over the spines of books and then stopped and pulled out one with a knight on the cover and handed it to her. She flipped it over to read the synopsis but she was two sentences in before he was handing her another book and another.

“I thought you were going to pick me the perfect book?”

He gave her a chiding look. “I am not a magician. I do need a little more to go on. Now which of these reminds you most of–“ He looked at her.

“Henry”

Killian nodded. “Which is most like Henry?”

Emma looked at the books and read the back of each but it felt hopeless. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t think too hard just go with your gut.” He offered in a soft voice. And it was the softness, the kindness that made Emma snap.

“I said I don’t know. I should know because I am his mother but I didn’t raise him. And now suddenly he is in my life and expecting me to give him the perfect present and I am just going to screw it up.” She shoved the books at him; forgetting about his hook in her anger. Two of the books fell to the floor and they both dropped to their knees to pick them up.

“I think he will be happy with any gift because you gave it to him. When I was a lad I would have loved to have received a gift, any gift, from my absent father.”

Emma looked up sharply and was met by his intense blue-green eyes. There was understanding and a lingering pain she knew all to well. She stood up and after a moment he followed her.

She sighed. “I just don’t even know where to start. I haven’t given many gifts in my life.”

“Have you thought of making him something? My older brother always made his gifts and managed to give me something incredible even when we didn’t have any money. Perhaps if you told me about Henry we could come up with something together?”

She shook her head but found herself answering him anyway.

“Well he is sneaky. He managed to find me, after stealing his teachers credit card to pay a PI service,” Killian raised his eyebrows looking impressed rather than scandalized. “And then took a bus to Boston alone and manipulated me into bringing him back here.” Emma said with a smile on her face. “All on the drive home he told me different stories he had made up. Some were like fairytales and some were about comic book characters. Really imaginative complicated stories.” She paused but he waited for her to continue.

“He enjoys sneaking around. He gives things code names like Operation Cobra is our planned meet up at his favorite playground. And he likes to communicate with me via walkie talkie and say things like “the eagle has landed”. It’s sweet or it would be sweet if it wasn’t all because he is having problems with his adoptive mom. And he is really generous and thoughtful. He has a huge heart. The other day we were in Granny’s–”

Emma stopped herself. She hadn’t talked this much to anyone in years. She glanced at him and he seemed prepared to wait for her to say more, like he had nothing better to do in his life than to listen to her talk about her son. Emma hadn’t had that from anyone in a long time it was strange but it was also nice.

Her phone beeped and she glanced at her screen. It was Graham wondering when she was coming back from lunch. She shot off a quick response and looked up to see Killian plucking a new book from the shelf.

“The Westing Game?” She asked.

“I think Henry will like it.”

She nodded and followed him up to the register. As her credit card was running he examined it andgrinned.

“Emma Swan. Nice to have a name for the face.” He handed it back to her.

Suddenly she was embarrassed. She had just spilled half her life story to a complete stranger who hadn’t even known her name. She ducked her head and pretended to be interested in one of the adult coloring books for sale not looking up until he offered her the bag. 

“Uh. Thanks. For everything.”

He inclined his head as if he was reading her. “You are welcome, Swan. Come back anytime.”

And though he didn’t say it Emma thought it was an offer of friendship or maybe something more. Which was exactly why she decided not to go back to the store. The connection she had felt with Killian wasn’t something she wanted to explore right now–or maybe ever. She had a son to think of and a lifetime of experience that told her Killian would only let her down eventually. At some point he would no longer want to listen to her talk or be interested in her problems. That’s just what happened.

It was only five days before Christmas and Emma was almost done scraping snow off of her windshield while her old, yellow, bug’s engine rumbled, trying to warm-up enough so she could drive it to the station, when she heard her name.

“Emma Swan.”

She turned to see Killian on the sidewalk, a navy beanie and coat protecting him from the cold, he looked just as attractive as she remembered.

“Hi,” she said as she paused and pulled her own beanie down. Unsure what else to say.

“I’ve been hoping to run into you.”

Emma’s stomach did a little flip at his words and accompanying smile but she kept her face neutral and crossed her arms.

“Why?”

“For the pleasure of your company of course.” He winked

“Seriously?”

He stepped down from the sidewalk and into the snow leaning closer. “You doubt my seriousness?”

She rolled her eyes but inside her heart was racing. It was just flirting, but there was something more, something different underneath it that made her panic and he must have sensed it because he leaned back and his face morphed into a neutral look.

“The truth is that I found another option for a gift for Henry.”

“Oh?”

He nodded eagerly, bent his head to his leather messenger bag and fished out a bulging manila envelope. Emma wondered what could possibly be in it. It definitely wasn’t fancy two-way radios or a pair of pajamas–both presents she had purchased for Henry and added to the book from Killian’s shop.

“What is it?” She asked as she took the envelope.

Killian shrugged. “Just an idea really.”

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll take a look at it. ” She was seriously contemplating throwing it away. She was hovering between anger at Killian for getting involved in her business and appreciation for his attempt to help.

He gave her a searching look before nodding and walking away. She refused to watch him leave.

She opened the envelope at the station just before lunch and when she saw what was inside she told Graham she was taking her break early. She went straight for The Pirate’s Cove with the package in hand.

Her eyes swept the room that was now decorated with lights and evergreen garlands but instead of Killian there was just an older couple looking at books on the _Oh The Places You’ll Go_ shelf. She marched up to the register and pulled the rope that rang a ships bell hanging above her head –the guy really was committed to his theme.

“Just a moment” She heard from somewhere in the back of the store but instead of waiting she followed the voice and found him in a corner with an armful of books he was putting away.

“Hey,” she said.

He turned toward her with a smile. “Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“How long did this take you?” Emma blurted out and then winced; she hadn’t meant to sound so harsh.

“Does that matter?” At her look he shrugged. “I am not sure but it wasn’t that long.”

“Really? Setting up an elaborate spy mission themed scavenger hunt with complex clues didn’t take that long?” Again she sounded ruder than she intended. But she couldn’t help it she was both impressed and annoyed at his thoughtfulness and creativity.

“I told you I was a man of many talents.” He gave her a look that was pure sex but this time Emma recognized it for the misdirect that it was. She fixed him with a steady gaze.

“Tell me. Why would you do something like this for a kid you don’t even know?”

He searched her face and then ducked his head and closed his eyes before looking back at her. “Since my brother died I haven’t had anyone to give presents to and after you left I couldn’t stop thinking about what your boy might like. Once I struck upon the idea I couldn’t let it go. This.” he tapped the envelope with his hook “Is the kind of gift my brother would have created and making it made me feel closer to him.”

It was so honest and so heartfelt that Emma didn’t know what to say and he misinterpreted her silence.

“I’m sorry I was so presumptuous.” He reached for the envelope and she pulled it away.

“I don’t think so, Jones. You can’t take back a gift.” She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile and received a flash of a smile from him. “I just had to make sure you of your reason.”

His smirk returned. “Did you think I had dishonorable intentions?” He asked playfully before biting his lip.

“How could I have gotten that idea?”

He hummed and then looked up at the ceiling and down at her with a mischievous grin. She looked up too and groaned.

“Mistletoe? Really?”

He chuckled and there was something in it that made Emma feel at ease and she blamed that easy feeling for what happened next.

“You should help me put out the clues.” She practically blurted.

Killian’s eyebrows rose comically and Emma thought she couldn’t have surprised him more if she had grabbed him and kissed him.

“Pardon?”

“Your instructions are confusing and I could use some help.” And it felt so good to make a decision and take control that Emma didn’t even even wait for his answer. “Meet me at Granny’s the day before Christmas Eve at 7am. We will do it before work.”

“As you wish.” He said without a trace of irony or mockery. Emma nodded and then turned around and smiled as she headed for the exit.

In the intervening days Emma thought multiple times about canceling. She kept thinking about how Killian didn’t have anyone to give presents to and wondered if it was that loneliness she had responded too when they first met–that she had felt safe over sharing with him because she instinctively knew that he would understand. And she wasn’t ready to be understood or understand someone.

Yet despite her fears and misgivings she was at Granny’s at 6:45 to order a hot chocolate to-go.

Killian was already there talking to Ruby and from her smile and gestures she was making fun of his mussed hair. Emma watched them for a moment appreciating Killian’s easy, friendly, smile from a distance. Then he spotted her and the smile seemed to grow and brighten as it was focused on her.

“Good morning, love.”

“It will be after I get my–“

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon?” He finished her sentence with a wink and raised the cup in his hand to offer it to her. Emma took it doing her best not to be charmed but failing as she sipped.

“Alright. Let’s get going.”

They spent the next two hours going about the town dropping off the various clues. Because Regina insisted on not changing her Christmas traditions with Henry Emma was only going to see him for a few hours on Christmas Eve afternoon. Which actually worked better for the scavenger hunt since they could leave clues inside stores. Emma let Killian do the explaining to the store managers and once to a home owner for the clue that was hidden under their giant inflatable snowman. He seemed comfortable and easy with everyone so Emma was surprised to discover that he had only lived in Storybrooke for just over a year. In between dropping off the clues they talked. Steering clear of their life histories they discussed the town itself and the things they enjoyed about it–Emma liked the lack of traffic and crime and Killian adored the ocean–and Killian offered information about the people he knew and shared some of the town gossip. Then they moved on to books, music, and movies. It wasn’t anything especially interesting and yet Emma was never bored and found herself laughing often. She didn’t know what she expected after spending two hours with Killian but it wasn’t that she would want to spend even more time with him.

Emma dropped him at The Pirate’s Cove a little later than she intended but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks for everything.” She said as he moved to open the door.

“You’re welcome. I hope Henry enjoys it.”

Emma smiled. “I think he will.”

There was a pause and Emma thought Killian was about to say something but instead he gave her a smile and a quick goodbye.

Emma spent the rest of the day and most of the next morning in excited anticipation for Henry to experience his gift. She understood then why so many people liked giving gifts and why Killian had wanted to do it again. When she picked Henry up she only waited until they were in the car before handing him his first clue.

“What’s this?”

“It’s your Christmas present. A top secret mission.”

His eyes had lit up as he read the instructions. “Cool!”

For the next couple hours they tracked down all the clues, retracing her and Killian’s steps, but this time with an ecstatic and enthusiastic ten-year-old. Emma would never forget the way Henry’s eyes shined when he figured out a clue or the way he kept repeating that it had already been the best Christmas ever.

When she dropped him off, all too soon, she sat in her car staring after him with a grin on her face. Then she thought of Killian and put the car into gear–he needed to know just how happy he had made Henry.

She caught him counting money at the register but one look at her and he stopped.

“Judging by your smile it went well?”

And just like that she was telling him everything about the adventure. How Henry had immediately guessed the toll bridge but been stumped by the Game of Thorns clue. How the lady at the candy shop had given him a few extra candy canes and the librarian had giggled at his Tiny Tim impersonation. Killian listened to all of it with rapt attention.

“He said it was the best Christmas present ever,” she repeated for the fifth time.

Killian laughed. “So you mentioned.”

“Shut-up.”

“I’m not complaining, darling. I’m rather enjoying your excitement and I am glad Henry liked it.”

They grinned at each other for a long moment.

“Well,” Emma looked around the empty shop, “I should let you finish closing.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be.”

And Emma was reminded that they had that in common because despite Henry she was about to spend her Christmas like she always did–alone. In the back of her mind something whispered that she didn’t have to be alone this year.

“Okay.”

And so she stayed and they talked and like the day before it wasn’t intense or emotional but just two people sharing the mundane things of their lives; just the two of them, in his bookstore, on Christmas Eve talking about everything and nothing.

Emma wasn’t sure what it was or how soon it would be before she ran from it but for that night she didn’t let herself think about it. It was only many months later when Emma had worked through most of her fear and Henry and Killian had helped her tear down many of her walls that Emma realized that even then she was already a little bit in love with Killian Jones, the bookstore pirate.


End file.
